The present invention relates generally to an automatic call distribution reporting system and, more particularly, to an automatic call distribution reporting system and method wherein reports are sent via a telephone network to a pager having an electronic display or a telephone having an electronic display.
Automatic call distribution (ACD) systems are increasingly used by businesses to automatically route incoming customer calls to available agents. ACD systems generally include a multiport switch controlled by a central processing unit to interconnect external telephonic units of an external telephonic network with internal telephonic units. An example of such an ACD system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,611 issued to Jones et al. on Aug. 18, 1992, entitled "Pulse Width Modulated Self-Clocking and Self-Synchronizing Data Transmission and Method for a Telephonic Communication Network Switching System".
ACD systems provide for acquiring, processing and reporting information concerning different aspects of activity within the system. Typically, a data display terminal connected directly, or through a designated LAN network, to the automatic call distributor generates visual representations of the information. Based on this information, management and supervisory personnel are able to evaluate the call activity within the automatic call distributor and, if necessary, make changes for more efficient ACD system operation.
Data is collected on each incoming call offered to the ACD system. This data consists of a log of events occurring in the ACD system over time for an incoming call. Typical logged data elements are receipt of call, call offered to an application, call presented to an agent group and call handled or abandoned. The data representing these data elements is then processed to generate reports for use by management or supervisory personnel. The data may be organized in any number of ways, such as by agent, telephone trunk, agent groups and the like.
These prior reporting systems have somewhat limited reporting capabilities since the supervisor must be positioned at the data display terminal to received the reports. Many times a supervisor is unable to be at the data display terminal and, in fact, the supervisor may be miles away. In such a situation, the supervisor is unable to receive the report until physically viewing the data display terminal or printed reports generated by the data display terminal.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an automatic call distribution reporting system and method wherein reports are transmitting to management or supervisory personnel at remote locations via remote electronic display devices, such a pager, telephone, or any type of conventional personal communicators.